Question: Compute the unique positive integer $n$ such that
\[2 \cdot 2^2 + 3 \cdot 2^3 + 4 \cdot 2^4 + \dots + n \cdot 2^n = 2^{n + 10}.\]
Solution: Let
\[S = 2 \cdot 2^2 + 3 \cdot 2^3 + 4 \cdot 2^4 + \dots + n \cdot 2^n.\]Then
\[2S = 2 \cdot 2^3 + 3 \cdot 2^4 + 4 \cdot 2^5 + \dots + n \cdot 2^{n + 1}.\]Subtracting these equations, we get
\begin{align*}
S &= (2 \cdot 2^3 + 3 \cdot 2^4 + 4 \cdot 2^5 + \dots + n \cdot 2^{n + 1}) - (2 \cdot 2^2 + 3 \cdot 2^3 + 4 \cdot 2^4 + \dots + n \cdot 2^n) \\
&= -2 \cdot 2^2 - 2^3 - 2^4 - \dots - 2^n + n \cdot 2^{n + 1} \\
&= -8 - 2^3 (1 + 2 + 2^2 + \dots + 2^{n - 3}) + n \cdot 2^{n + 1} \\
&= -8 - 2^3 (2^{n - 2} - 1) + n \cdot 2^{n + 1} \\
&= -8 - 2^{n + 1} + 8 + n \cdot 2^{n + 1} \\
&= (n - 1) 2^{n + 1}.
\end{align*}Hence, $(n - 1) 2^{n + 1} = 2^{n + 10},$ so $n - 1 = 2^9 = 512,$ from which $n = \boxed{513}.$